


Home

by Syphus



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Knights of Winter (D&D)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, How Do I Tag, M/M, angel - Freeform, tabaxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/pseuds/Syphus
Summary: After some thinking, Aritian knows where he wants to be.





	Home

Aritian and Pyre were lying on a rough-woven bed after a long day of travel. The other members of the Knights of Winter had taken to their own rooms, leaving the two alone. Aritian had one angelic wing hanging off the bed, the other tucked under Pyre who was curled up on his side. The cat had his eyes closed, but Aritian could tell he was awake by his twitching tail. He sighed and closed the book he’d been reading, letting it fall to the floor.

Pyre’s eyes opened at the sound. “Are you okay? Tired?”

Aritian turned to his partner. “I’m fine, just- I don’t know.”

“What’s up?” Pyre curled his tail around the angel’s leg.

“It’s just. . . I think I want to go home.” It was as if the air in the room had frozen, the way Pyre’s face fell.

“Oh. Okay. I mean, yeah whatever you need-“ Aritian turned over and wrapped his other wing around the cat, holding him in a tight hug.

Pyre hesitated, “I don’t understand?”

“You are my home, silly. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh! Okay, cool.” And he returned the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> so these boys are from my d&d campaign.
> 
> i play pyre at sea, a tabaxi rogue, and my dm plays aritian, an angel warlock of the celestial. he's super hot and based off paul bettany from the 2010 movie legion.
> 
> the knights of winter is the name of our party and i plan on writing a lot more of this, including maybe parts from the actual campaign. let me know if there's anything that doesn't make sense because it's out of context or something, idk


End file.
